Mayoria de edad
by Adri BC
Summary: Todos son menores, todos son virgenes, pero no todos saben que hay despues de los 18... algo oscuro pero placentero. - Three shoot- Todas las parejas - Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Noche de fiesta – Part I**

* * *

Noche de fiesta Part I (cuando vean la palabra** (AQUI)** coloquen la cancion Did it again de shakira.

**Bella POV**

-¡Por favor Alice!

-Bella me has dado carta blanca asi que calla

-Alice pero no me jales el cabello –eran ya las 8 de la noche los chicos vendrian por nosotras a las 9 y solo faltaba Leah que aun no llegaba y yo.

-Nessie volvio a quedar dormida –dijo Rosalie retocandose el maquillaje

-Dejala –dijo Alice y otro jalon senti

-¡ALICE! –grite

-lo siento Bella, espera que ya casi termino –dijo dandome una vuelta a mi cola de caballo y dandole forma –Rose ella esta tan cansada que una hora de sueñono le vendria mal

-estoy de acuerdo –dijo Leah entrando con unas bolsas y olia a comida, las tripas empezaron a sonarme

-¿Qué traes alli? –pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa

-pollo asado y comida china –dijo dejandolas en la mesa –es que tengo hambre y traje de mas por si alguna queria comer algo antes de irnos

-¿y por eso te demoraste tanto? –pregunto Alice suspicaz

-bueno es que… - Leah se le cayo una pulsera que traia entre los dedos y empezo a tartamudear

-no me mientas Leah

-estaba con Nahuel, ¿si? ,no hicimos nada aun, no hasta despues de que Nessie cumpla al fin los 18, se que todos los prometimos y pienso cumplirlo

Leah no sabia fingir y subio las escaleras "enojada" cerro la puerta y todas soltamos una sonora carcajada

-¿aquí huele a comida? –dijo de pronto Nessie abriendo una bolsa y comiendo una pierna de pollo quitandose asi todo el labial…

**Jacob POV**

-¡Nahuel! –grite exasperado, otra vez se habia escapado y teniamos que ir por los Cullen's

-¡aquí estoy!

-¿estabas con Leah?

-no, ¿Por qué?

-tienes labial en tu cuello

De inmediato vi como se sonrojo y se quito la camisa

-¿iremos a un bar? –pregunto algo ofuscado

-si

Sin mirarme abrio una gabeta y se coloco una camisilla blanca sin mangas, porfin lo veia mostrar sus biceps

-¿y eso? –pregunte confundido

-a Leah le gustara, quiero darle una sorpresa –se coloco un jean y unos tennis y ambos bajamos a esperar a Emmett y los chicos… ya casi era la hora y yo no lo soportaba mas…

**Alice POV**

-¡¡LEAH!! –grite furiosa, ella aun no se vestia y faltaban 5 minutos para las 9, Emmett siempre es puntual –¡LEAH CLEARWATER!, ¡O TE APURAS O TE APURO!

-espera

-¿¡QUE ESPERE?!

-no te enlies –se oyo un click y la puerta se abrio y mi cara dibujo una sonrisa –estoy tan sexy, tal cual te lo imaginaste y creeme, esta noche es mia

-siendo asi –dijo Rose colocandose su abrigo y una bocina desesperada se oia afuera

-es hora de irnos –dijo Bella emocionada y bajando de la mano con Nessie para saludar a sus respectivos novios

-¿nos vamos? –dijo de pronto Leah que se miraba impaciente y algo me decia que fuera a buscar alcohol

-sigue adelante, ire a buscar algo de rapidez

-vale, no te demores que el bar esta algo lejos

-claro –Leah bajo y yo me meti en mi cuarto a buscar un pequeño frasco rosa lleno de alcohol

**Leah POV**

-¡hola chicos! –corri hasta abajo y salide a todos dejando de ultimo a Nahuel que aun no lo habia visto

-que mas Leah, ¿lista para la fiesta? –me dijo Emmett dandome un gran abrazo

-mas que lista –sonrei y Jake me dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo mientras yo buscaba con la mirada a quien queria besar y alli estaba…

Saliendo del auto con una camisilla que dejaba ver toda su musculatura (**N/A: imaginense al steven strait que tengo en mi blog –BABAS-) ** con un gorrito para el frio y unos Jeans medio ajustados que marcaban muy bien su miembro, yo empece a hiperventilar y luego vi todo oscuro…

**5 minutos despues…**

-Leah, ¡LEAH! –senti como el eco de mi nombre era mas fuerte y luego una cachetada en mi mejilla no tan fuerte hizo que me despertara, sin omitir el fuerte olor del alcohol

-¿Qué paso? –dije avergonzada y confundida de estar tirada en el mueble de la casa

-te desmayaste lobita –dijo Emmett entre burlas

-dejala –golpeo Bella en su hombro pero luego se termino sobando el puño

-¿Por qué?

-pues porque viste a Nahuel casi sin ropa –dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo inmediatamente me sonroje

-¡BUENO BUENO AL AUTO! –dije para evitar las miradas, Edward ya se habia llevado a Bella en su volvo, Emmett a Rosalie en su Jeep, Alice a Jasper en su porshe amarillo, Jake a Nessie vollkswagen y Nahuel me ayudo a levantarme para montarnos en su deportivo negro

-¿a que club iremos?

-¿Qué? – pregunte aun ida

-tu nos guiaras y como yo conducire, yo los guiare

-oh cierto, al **NTL'S NIGHT CLUB**

-vale –dijo Nahuel dandome un beso en la mejilla pero yo corri el rostro y le bese los labios, eran los mas sensuales que habia probado en mi vida y los que no me cansaria de probar…

**30 minutos despues…**

-¡alfin llegamos! –salto Alice casi corriendo y apurandonos con sus moviemientos

-basta duendecillos no estamos de compras –dijo Nessie y Alice se quedo muda por un segundo

-no, lo que viene es aun mejor -respondio agarrando a Jasper de un mano y jalandolo adentro

**Nahuel POV**

-¡LEAH! –vi que una peliroja de ojos claros saltaba la baranda con tal agilidad que me sorprendio y abrazo a Leah, ella sin dudarlo hizo lo mismo.

-¡como estas mi koko! –dijo ella y saludo de mano a las demas chicas, los demas se fueron a sentar en una gran mesa donde decia _**Manada de Leah **_y ya habian pedido la primera orden

-Leah… -susurre bajito para que me escuchara a pesar de la musica tan alta en el lugar

-oh si, mira este es mi novio –le dijo ella a la peliroja y le tendi mi mano y una debil sonrisa

-Nahuel, un placer

-kokoro, vengan cuando quieran, ¿eh? –yo sonrei mas pronunciado y tome de la mano a Leah ya que un imbecil no la dejaba de mirar

-¿vamos? –le dije en el oido y ella asintio dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Kokoro para girarse hacia mi y caminar hacia los dos ultimos puestos para nosotros

-¿Qué tal la noche? –pregunte al ver a Alice bailar con Jasper y Emmett con Rose muy entonados

-bueno, nada mal para ser nuestra primera vez –yo alce las cejas

-amor, Bella y Edward nunca habian venido a una disco

-ahh…

-¿y porque no bailan?

-preferimos aquí, gracias –respondio Bella algo apurada

-ya venimos –dijo ahora Edward

-¿A dónde van? –pregunto Leah

-al baño

-ok

Ambos se colocaron de pie y se perdieron entre la multitud, Leah le dio un sorbo a su bebida y me agarro de la mano para pegarse a mi cuerpo

(**AQUI**)

-complaceme esta noche –me susurro al oido lo que hizo que se me erizara la piel de pronto unos tambores empezaron a sonar y Leah me jalo hacia la pista, y yo simplemente me deje llevar…

La musica empezo a tener mas ritmo y ella empezo a moverse mas sexy que nunca yo le segui el juego a mi loba.

En una de esas ya sudados Leah se giro de espaldas a mi y pego su trasero a mi miembro este inmediatamente se coloco erecto, yo no aguantaba mas los bailes tan eroticos que ella me daba y al parecer se habia dado cuenta porque siguio bailandome gustosa hasta que la gire y la pegue contra la pared…

-que te traes hermosa loba –le susurre en su oido y le bese el cuello, ella apreto mi mano desesperada y al parecer… muy humeda.

-Nahuel basta –dijo apenas perceptible –ya no aguanto, por favor

De repente las luces se fueron y aproveche ese momento, deje que mi mano viajara hasta su entrepierna y note que no tenia pantyy estaba realmente humeda, eso me éxcito aun mas y le toque con ansias y hambre de ella…

-¡Nah…! –la bese para que no soltara ningun gemido en publico y e hize entrar mas profundo mi dedo, ella solto un grito ahogado…

**Jake POV**

-¡Nessie ya!

-espera Jake, ya casi

-esta bien, ire por un trago, ¿quieres algo?

-no, aun no

Me encoji de hombros y fui a la barra, una pequeña me atendio

-¿Qué deseas?

-cualquier cosa con un grado de alcohol muy grande

-yo lo atiendo –dijo una peliroja de ojos claros –mucho gusto, Kokoro

-Jacob –sonrei levemente y tendi la mano –le pedi a la pequeña una bebida sumamente alcoholica

-vaya, eres un tipo rudo –dijo ella con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas

-asi dicen –dije y luego mire hacia los baños, Nessie aun no salia

-aquí tienes –dijo Kororo dandome un vaso mediano hasta la mitad de cerveza de aspecto comun, mire de nuevo hacia los baños y Nessie forcejeaba con un hombre mayor

-¡¡NESSIE!! –grite enfurecido corriendo hacia ella tumbando de un jalon aquel idiota que intentaba sobrepasarse con mi Nessie

-¡no te vuelvas a meter con ella! –dije dandole un golpe en toda la cara que lo tumbo de inmediato

-¿y tu quien eres? –grito aquel hombre que al parecer estaba ebrio

-el peor enemigo que te puedas encontrar si te vuelves a meter con ella –dije agarrando a Nessie de la cintura y dandole mi antencion antes de darle una mirada asesina a ese.

-perdon cielo

-no importa, estoy bien, sabia que no me dejarias

-nunca –le susurre y le bese el cuello, ella en cambio empezo a bailarme tan sexy que muy rapido olvide porque estaba enojado

-Nessie… -dije pero ella no me escucho en cambio a eso se agacho y subio lentamente su trasero por mi mienbro provocando que en cualquier momento su cosa se levantara

-Jake, ¿te gusta? –me susurro una exitada chica delante de mi, Nessie estaba realmente excitada

Las luces se fueron pero guiandome por mis otros instintos la cargue y me diriji a la salida hasta llevarla a mi auto y desaparecernos de alli… esta noche seria mia.

* * *

**ahahhaahaha les gusto?, a mi me dejo emocionada!!! -y eso q fui yo la q la escribi- ahahhah debe ser porq otra vez empece a escribir, bueno termino de publicar esto y empiezo con el otro capi porq no me aguanto!!! ahahah ok no dire aun los dias de publicacion porq no quiero dejar esperando, por lo menos dejenme escribir 5 capis mas para ir publicando constantemente... y se q este es cortito pero se q les gusto eh?, no mas les veo la carita d excitacion *Adri comportate ¬¬***

**ok ok me comporto...mejor escribo U.U**

**capi dedicado a kokoro black...y a las NTLS**

**Adri BC**


	2. Mayoria de edad part II

**Noche de fiesta – Part II**

**CUANDO VEAN LA PALABRA AQUÍ, DEN PLAY A LA MUSICA : Crazy in love – Beyonce **

**Emmett POV**

-debes de estar loco

-¿por ti?, ¡claro!, ¿y como no estarlo?

-hay Emmett

-¿¡que!? –dije como niño pequeño mientras le quitaba su pequeña blusa

-¿Qué esperas para hacerme tuya?

-nada

La bese lentamente su cuello por detrás y acariciaba su vientre y su seno mientras sentia como apretaba las sabanas del motel mas caro de la ciudad y muy discreto por cierto…

-Rose… -susurre al sentir como su mano acariciaba mi mienbro y ella se sentaba sobre mi, sin pensarlo dos veces le quite su hilo dental y la voltee para la cama –me encantas

-tu me fascinas osito

La bese profundamente y deje que mi lado salvaje la penetrara profundamente sintiendo como un fuerte gemido salia de sus labios

-Emmett…

Me movi lentamente para dejar que se acosntumbrara a mi, dejando que nuestra segunda vez fuera tan fascinante como la primera, sintiendo cada poro de su piel, cada latido de su corazon, cada suspiro por mi…. Por mi

-Emmett, mas rapido

-como ordenes mi reina

Fui mas rapido en cada vaiven y senti las uñas clavarse en mi espalda, eso fue mas excitante aun, haciendo que fuera mas rapido

-¡EMMETT!

-¡ROSE!

Bese su cuello y su menton, mientras estubiera dentro de ella no podria hacerle mas nada, era demasiado excitante hacerle lo que le hacia, era la gloria…

**Nessie POV**

Jake manejaba a una velocidad incontrolable, la excitación de aquel momento conmigo lo mantenia alerta y yo no sabia que decir por que la exitacion de aquel baile al parecer solo habia logrado encenderme mas a mi y no a el, ¡GENIAL!.

Suspire y mire hacia el frente o terminaria marturbandome delante de el no mas de ve sus musculos tensionarse al girar al volante.

-¿Nessie?

-¿si? –respire profundo e hice el intento de mirarlo

-¿Por qué cruzas las piernas tan fuerte?

Oh, oh

-no es nada

-Nessie… -dijo mirandome vehemente acercandose hacia mi rostro, no me habia dado cuenta que todo estaba oscuro hasta que senti la tibia respiracion de Jake sobre mi

-no es nada te lo juro, estoy bien –susurre pero en realidad cada vez que se acercaba hacia que mis ganas aumentaran, ¿Qué pensaria de mi?

-si no es nada, tu respiracion no se hubiera agitado y tampoco tu corazon

-Jake yo… -no pude continuar ni siquiera sabia que decir pero el ya habia ocupado mis labios y lo hacia muy bien –Jake yo…

-shh shh calla, estas ocupada besandome

-oh

El sonrio y volvio a besarme esta vez me cargo y me sento en sus piernas para abrir la puerta y sacarme cargada de alli entrando asi a su tibio cuarto.

-¿Me regalas un vaso de leche por favor? –pedi quitandome el chaleco y los tacones que me mataban

-claro, dame un segundo –me dio un corto beso en los labios y salio, yo me solte el cabello y me quede mirando la fria y oscura noche ahora que no tenia a mi propio sol…

-a que es hermosa

-¿¡ah!? –dije sobresaltada al sentir su aliento en mi hombro, casi voto el vaso de leche que traia en su mano izquierda

-la luna, ¿verdad que es linda?

-no tanto como tu –dije recibiendo el vaso para bebermelo de un solo trago

-mmm… si que tenias sed

-si pero ahora tengo hambre

-¿quieres comida?

-quiero carne

-pero no hay… ahhh –habia captado que clase de carne queria

-¿cruda o cocida? –me dijo algo coqueto y yo solo tube que tragar sonoramente al ver como se acercaba un depredador a su presa, definitivamente yo iba hacer siempre su presa

-cruda, toda cruda

-siendo asi –se quito la camisilla y el jean quedando en boxer y gateo en la cama hasta llegar a mis piernas, las que empezo a besar hasta llegar a mi pantalon el cual desabrocho sin miramientos quedando ambos en ropa nterior , el volvio a mi entrepierna y sintio lo humeda que estaba, ya estaba frita. –vaya, y eso que es nuestra primera vez

-estoy nerviosa

-no tienes porque, sabes que no hay presion

-Jake

-dime

-no tengo miedo de ti –su cara se contrario –tengo miedo de que no te guste

El se carcajeo, espere un insulto una cara mala pero no, solo una sonora risa, a lo que se acerco mas a mi entrepierna y me tumbo despacio hacia atrás para q me acomodara entre las sabanas

-cierra los ojos pero todo lo q sientas deja que tu cuerpo lo exprese, ¿entendido?

-entendido

-cualquier sensacion, no sientas verguenzas

-no lo sentire

-ahora dejame hacer mi trabajo

-¡haz tu trabajo, para eso te pago!

-asi me gusta.

Respire profundo y cerre los ojos y senti la respiracion caliente en mi entrepierna, empezaba a odiar la panty que traia pero luego senti su humeda lengua pasar por mi ombligo y luego otra vez por mi entrepierna una y otra vez, fue el gemido mas largo y profundo que senti, la sensacion mas deliciosa.

-Jake…

El movio intencionalmente su lengua hacia dentro, lamia todo a su alcanze era como si yo expulsara miel, las sabanas bajo mis manos eran nada y mi respiracion incesante

-oh Jake…

Como una ultima lamida respiro y subio a mi cuello y luego a mis labios, yo lo bese con mi alma, era el unico hombre que podia hacerme sentir lo que sentia ahora y queria devolverle el trabajo

-te ganas el trabajo con creces

-soy el numero uno, ¿no?

-siempre

Baje hasta su entre pierna y con un poco de leche que quedo en el vaso moje su mienbro lo lami y lo mordisquie, el solo pudo gemir sin control entre las sabanas pero fue tanto el placer que le hice sentir que me cargo y me coloco entre sus piernas y fuimos uno solo…

-Jake

-Nessie.

**Bella POV**

-Edward es-esto es…

Chupo mi seno tan delicandamente que senti su lengua jugar con mi pezon

-shhh…

Otro lamido aun mas fuerte

-Edward…

-Bella –se coloco a la altura de mi rostro y hecho el cabello hacia atrás que ocultaba mi mirada –eh esperado esto por 3 meses, creo que todos excepto Emmet y Rose por un pacto de ustedes hacia Nessie, asi que lo que sea que te haga ahora disculpa el lado salvaje de Edward Cullen, por que en este momento… soy un animal

Dicho esto dio una palmada y las luces se apagaron y un leon se dispuso a comer a su oveja…

**Nahuel POV (aun en la disco y la luz… no ha vuelto)**

-has hecho… mucho ejercio… este mes por lo… que veo –dijo mi Leah entrecortadamente yo apenas pude mostrar media sonrisa ya que estaba pegado a su cuello descansando de mi priemra ronda

-quisiera ir a un lugar mas comodo

-lo que desees –susurro en mi oido y todo fue muy rapido

La bese en los labios y la coloque sobre el suelo, la agarre de la mano y nos dirijimos al auto…

**(en el bosque muy cerca de la casa de Leah…)**

-¿no necesitas una linterna?

Me dijo cerca al oido ya que la llevaba entre mis brazos para que no se rasguñara

-veo mejor que tu y Seth en la oscuridad

-fanfanrron

-mejor acuestate en mi hombro, no quiero que te lastimes

-pero si la naturaleza no me lastima –dijo en tono infantil, yo me detube y la mire a los ojos

-quise decir que, en realidad no quiero que nada ni nadie te lastime

Ella se acerco a mi rostro y me dio un calido beso en la mejilla, yo la estreche mas entre mis brazos y segui caminando, pero no dure mucho ya que llegue al lugar que habia preparado para nuestro dia, Leah noto que me detuve y de inmediato quiso bajarse para ver con sus propios ojos mi obra maestra…

-Na… Nahuel

Vi que se sujetaba la boca pero no sabia porque exactamente asi que me coloque delante de ella y note lagrimas callendo de sus ojos, jamas la habia visto asi, solo en la muerte de su padre

-Leah, no llores mi amor

-¡Nahuel! –volvio a decir mas fuerte y se abalanzo sobre mi, yo la abraze y la escuche sollozar levemente, sentia su corazon latir tan fuerte que me provoco mirarla otra vez y fue ay donde entendi que era lo que pasaba, nadie le habia hecho algo igual, solo yo y eso me gustaba

-se que celebramos tu cumpleaños nuemro 18 como todos pero nunca logre darte mi regalo, pero aquí esta.

Por primera vez en Forks la noche estaba calida, habia construido una choza y habia acondicionado el cesped para estar juntos, rodeado de Velas en pequeños altares para evitar cualquier incendio, esto habia conmovido a Leah hasta el punto de llorar…

-Nahuel ven –me dijo cojiendome de una mano y quitandose la blusa que ahora incomodaba

-lo que diga mi lobita

Empezo a besarme y yo le rodee la cintura, le desabroche la falda y la acoste en la cama improvisada, todo se habia puesto muy caluroso.

-contigo siempre me he sentido mujer –me susurro al odio por 5ta vez en la noche y no pude evitar estremecerme ya que me acosto y empezo hacer un camino de besos en mi cuerpo…

**Alice POV**

-te amo Jazz

-y yo mi Ali

Estaba desnuda acostada en su pecho, luego de un orgasmo multiple recibiendo un calido calor

Estabamos somnolientos, cansados pero satisfechos, algo que muy poco lograbamos epro cuando era alcanzado era inigualable…

-duermete mi Alice, mañana seras de nuevo mia

Con eso me beso en la coronilla y se coloco en mi espalda, cuerpo a cuerpo.

**Jake POV**

-te amo

-y yo mi amor

-no Nessie, yo te amo –dije decidido de lo que iba a decir y hacer de ahora en adelante

-lo se, y yo y no tengo ojos para nadie mas –dijo ella acariciando mi cabello y acomodandose en mis brazos, el sol habia empezado a salir y sus rizos a coger brillo

Yo me puse un pantalon y fui a la gaveta a buscar un pequeño cofre rojo

-Nessie –dije otra vez le di la cara y me coloque de rodillas ella se sento confundida –te amo y te quiero en mi vida… para siempre

-oh… -fue lo unico que escuche de sus labios asi que abri el cofre que escondia un pequeño aniño de diamantes

-esto era de mi madre, mi padre se lo dio cuando se comprometieron y ahora yo, quiero dartelo a ti, pedirte que si deseas aceptar a este hombre como tu esposo, como tu amigo, tu amante y el padre de tus hijos.

Ella guiaba su mirada del anillo a mis ojos una y otra vez, hasta que respire hondo y suave pero cuando quise mirarla otra vez ella ya me estaba besando.

-claro que acepto, acepto una y mil veces

-amor nada mas es una vez

-¡Hay Jake! –dijo entre sollosoz y me lleno el rostro de besos

-me haces el hombre mas feliz Nessie

-y tu a mi, gracias –dijo y yo le coloque el anillo, la cargue y sello nuestro compromiso con un beso boraz en pleno alba.

**5 años despues… (noche de navidad)**

**Emmett POV**

-¡vaya! –sonrei al ver como dormia Gisele

-¿Qué pasa? –preunto Rose entrando a la habitacion

-es que es mas Linda cuando duerme

-¡EMMETT!

-¿¡que!? , debes admitir que nuestra hija esta privilegiada con buenos pulmones y nos ahorra el despertador aunque me dan ganas de darla en adopcion los fiens de semana

-¡EMMETT!

-esta bien, esta bien, , ella no es ningun objeto y es mi propia sangre, si se me ocurre de nuevo esa idea no tendre sexo contigo en 3 meses

-¡EMMETT McCARTHY!

-¡dame a la niña!, y vete a bajo con los demas, lo unico que aprendera ella de ti es la palabra sexo

-¡ROSALIE!

Habia dicho para contra-atacar pero su mirada asesina decia mas que 2 mil palabras.

-----

**Bella POV**

-¡niños niños!, ¡esperen!

Rugi por tercera vez enojada pero Alice ya estaba al rescate

-niños, si no se sientan la tia Alice no les dara los dulces que quieran –dijo ella en voz pausada y con una sonrisa que daba mas miedo que la de Rose cuando quiere hacerle maldades a Emmett

-pronto llegara Nessie y Leah –dijo Edward al ver la quietud en la sala sentandose junto a mi y sobando el bulto de 5 meses que tenia en mi vientre, tanto Rose como Leah, Nessie y yo estabamos embarazadas, los niños que jugaban en la sala eran hijos de Alice y Jasper, Amelie y Monique, dos francesas con raices americana

**3 minutos despues el timbre sono…**

-¡han llegado! –dijo Rose y Alice a la vez, que corrieron a la puerta a recibir a los futuros padres, yo me levante con ayuda de Edward

-¡tia Ness!, ¡tia Leah! –grito Amelie

-¿y yo no soy tio tambien? –dijo Jake con ofensa finjida

-claro tio Jake

-esa es mi sobrina –cargo Jake a Amelie en el hombro y Nahuel ya tenia cargada a Monique, era como si ellas lo hubieran escojido

-vamos pasen –inste –ya esta lista la cena –dije dando los ultimos toques en la mesa mientras recibia abrazos de los recien llegados

-gracias Nahuel, no hubiea podido sin la agilidad de Alice y la paciencia de Rose

-¿y que es de ti Leah?, solo supe que llegaste de un viaje la semana pasada por que estabas embarazada

-bueno, antes de enterarnos de que estaba embarazada fuimos a visitar la tumba de la tia de Nahuel y pasar un rato en el amazonas y sur america pero desde que llegue ultimamente tengo mucho frio, creo que no debi pasar mucho tiempo en la costa.

Todos reimos y nos sentamos para servir el pavo recien horneado que ya despertaba mas de una mirada, pero en ese entonces el timbre volvio a sonar y Nessie se habia puesto roja como un tomate y Jake empezo a toser.

-¿a quien mas esperamos? –se pregunto Emmett con una pierna de pavo en su plato

- A Nadie, yo ire –dijo Leah que era la unica que no parecia aun embarazada. Abrio la puerta y un hola se oyo detrás

**Leah POV**

-hola –dijo Kokoro con su cabello mas radiante que nunca y un bebe entre sus brazos del mismo color de Jake o mio, a decir verdad tenia el aspecto de jacob solo que sus facciones eran mas suaves

-¿y ese bebe? –fue lo unico que logro salir de mi boca ,ella fruncio el seño

-Es mi hijo, bueno en realidad tecnicamente tambiene es hijo de Jake

-¿!QUE!? –el grito fue seco, el mareo instantaneo, todo se junto y yo me desmaye…

**(AQUÍ)**

FIN… NO MUY CONVENCIONAL…

---

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE TWOOSHOP QUE HA SIDO MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, AHORA, LA COSA VA ASI, ¿DESEAN QUE TERMINE AQUÍ ESTE CAPI O QUE CONTINUE UN POCO MAS?, SI DESEAN QUE TERMINE AQUÍ, LES DARE UN EPILOGO GENIAL SI DESEAN CONTINUARLO LES DARE UN POCO MAS DE DIVERSION.**

**ESPERO SUS VOTOS!!!**

**Adri B.C**


	3. Epilogo Bienvenido a mi familia!

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes les pertenece a mi adorada Meyer pero _Nahuel es mio de mi jum!!!**

* * *

**EPILOGO: ¡¡Bienvenido a mi familia!!**

**Leah POV**

Estaba acostada en la cama de Nessie luego de recaer dos veces, la historia de estos tres me tenía un tanto confundida y muy sorprendida, no podría creer que Jake hiciera inseminación artificial y más aun que Ness aceptara, ¡AMBOS PARECIAN MUY CALMADOS!

Suspire y me senté suavemente mientras veía a todos hablar cómodamente en la sala, inmediatamente sentí la mano de Nahuel, una en mi vientre y otra en mi rostro.

-¿estás bien?

-no, como es que… -suspire otra vez y me levante

-calma Leah, lo único que esta alterado aquí eres tu

-suéltame Nahuel, necesito una explicación

-no hay nada que explicar…

-¿¡que no hay nada que explicar!? –dije unas octavas más altas y de pronto todo estuvo en silencio, no me importo, quería una explicación y la quería ahora.

-por favor Leah, no estamos en nuestra casa

-Nahuel no me importa, ¡ella es mi amiga o por lo menos lo era, como ha de hacer algo semejante sin decírmelo, mira que tener un hijo de un hombre que ya es padre y tiene esposa ¿Qué demonios tenia Jake en la cabeza cuando hizo esto? Y Nessie…

-déjanos explicarte Leah -oí la calmada pero tensionada voz de Jacob y junto a el Nessie y Kokoro –yo los mire con vehemencia y me quede de pie allí mismo, Nahuel se puso a mi lado, gracias a Dios, no quería que se fuera

-veras –empezó el algo nervioso pero mirándome fijamente – el día en que fuimos al bar nos hicimos amigos de Kokoro, ella nos confeso muchas cosas que Nessie y yo ignorábamos como que tú eras amiga de ella desde la infancia, y que ella hacia las de Nahuel cuando estabas enamorada de quien ahora es tu esposo…

Yo evidentemente me sonroje, me recordaría matar lentamente a Jacob por eso, pude oír a mi esposo reír despacio pero apenas voltee a verlo se echo a reír junto a Jacob, yo gruñí

-continua por favor y considérate muerto por esto –dije tratando de callar las risas, lo que funciono en el acto, mire a Kokoro y se había sonrojado levemente, estaba a penada pero la rabia y la confusión aun no me hacían perdonarla por aquello, _Aun no, _pensé.

-Su esposo murió Leah y nos dijo que había perdido el bebe que iba a tener con él y que lo que más ansiaba era tener un bebe, uno que no le podíamos negar.

"Qué demonios…"

Mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo, tuve que respirar varias veces para procesar la información, no me cabía nada de lo que decían, absolutamente nada… ¿cómo era posible?, mire a Kokoro otra vez y note que me salían lagrimas a ambas no pude evitar correr hacia ella y abrazarla tan fuerte que me recordé que estaba embarazada…

-koko…

-Leah perdóname…

-Kokoro como has podido ocultarme algo así, como, sabes hermosa esto explica por que habías estado tan esquiva últimamente, no me querías decir que pasaba con tu esposo porque Kokoro… -le reclamaba mas a mi conciencia a mi corazón y a mi voluntad por haberla abandonado a ella y al amor de su vida, por ser una estúpida e incapaz, mis labios hablaban lo que no podía expresar claramente

-calma Leah, ya fue hace un año, calma lobita, todo está bien, muy bien –me susurro y la mire un poco nostálgica y extrañada, ella se notaba como el día en que la vi en la barra, feliz

-perdóname

-perdóname tu a mí, no debí ocultarte algo tan importante como la muerte de tu mejor amigo, ni este bebe, sabes cómo soy, no pude resistirme a tener un bebe de Jake

-y yo me ofrecí, no me pareció tan descabellada la idea pero es lindo saber que somos mas unidas que por un solo bebe

Note que ellas sonrieron y se cogían de la mano, eso me alegro y en parte me dio algo de celos, instintivamente me volví hacia Nahuel

-si tu llegas a dar tu esperma a otra chica considérate muerto Nahuel –dije a amenazadoramente y el solo se echo a reír y me beso directo a los labios mientras los demás se reían al unisonó

-de eso nunca –me susurro

-mas te vale Nahuel Araucano

-déjalo ya Leah, el pobre esta tan asustado que de verdad cree que perderá el bebe –dijo de pronto Jasper invitándome a salir de la habitación

-¿por qué? –reclame

-con tus desmayos es mejor cubrirse en salud

Rodee los ojos y todos salieron al comedor pero yo me quede y agarre del brazo a Kokoro con cuidado ya que traía al bebe consigo

-¿puedo? –dije mirándola a ella y luego al bebe, definitivamente era el reflejo de Jake pero más suaves…

-claro – dijo ella y me lo entrego con suavidad, el bebe era tan cálido que pensé que se caería de mis brazos –solo no te lo pongas en el hombro puede que vomite y acabo de darle leche

-vale

-y otra cosa

-¿sí?

-gracias –me dijo en voz baja y me beso la mejilla yo aun estaba confundía

-y eso se debe a que…

-por ser mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y mi madre en muchos aspectos, de verdad gracias

Sonreímos y nos fuimos con los demás a disfrutar el resto de la noche…

**Emmet POV**

Subí a ver como seguía Giselle en su habitación por ordenes de Rose, claro, como si fuera hacer mucho dormida, la mire y seguía tan profunda cuando la deje, ya me disponía a salir cuando oí algo que me dejo helado…

-sexo –me volví corriendo a corroborar lo que había oído y pasaron dos segundos mas

-sexo, pa' querer sexo… - dio un suspiro y siguió profundo

-¡oh! –exclame asustado y baje corriendo, mejor me callaría, o si no, los demás me tomarían por demente social sexológico…

**FIN… **

**Mmm chicas se que fue corto pero hasta allí llego mi imaginación con este fic, que va dedicado con todo el cariño a todos los que lo siguieron… en especial a mi hermosa Kokoro, mi alpha, hermana y madre en muchos aspectos…**


End file.
